A Work Of Art
by OlieGoldenWolf
Summary: "This was her favorite part. Don't misunderstand her, Millianna loved the sex. But there was something about the quietness of the build-up. Something in the way Kagura would leave behind her stoic front and melt into pliant sweetness only Millianna had the privilege to witness." Hot, BDSM lesbian sex. If I don't have your attention with that then this isn't the fic for you.


**Author's note:** The Milliagura fandom needs more love and I am here to deliver. Have some dirty, rope-y fun. Oh, and also, this fic was written for Fairy Tail's LBTGAQ+ week, day 2: ladies.

 **Disclaimer:** The only profit I make from this is quenching Milliagura's fandom thrist. That and reviews. I love reviews, guys, please drop one or two if you can. Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **A Work of Art**

 **By OlieGoldenWolf**

* * *

"Take a deep breath now and keep it in." Millianna's voice floated among the candlelight and shadows of the room, quiet but firm. Kagura obeyed and Millianna smirked, pleased.

Her dexterous hands wrapped the ropes around Kagura's chest twice before traveling up towards her neck and then back down again. She moved Kagura's hair aside so it wouldn't tangle with the ropes and found a particularly enticing piece of skin. She grazed it with a kiss, eliciting a shiver and shaky breath from her.

"Easy. We still have your legs left." Her tone kept steady, even though her insides shook with excitement.

Kagura hummed to show her agreement. She wasn't supposed to speak, not here. Not inside the darkness of the room and the safety of the ropes.

This was her favorite part. Don't misunderstand her, Millianna loved the sex. She loved giving and receiving, she loved the way Kagura could be so _eager_ to please her, she loved the climax and the fireworks. But there was something about the quietness of the build-up. Something in the way Kagura would leave behind the stoic front everyone else would see and melt into pliant sweetness only Millianna had the privilege to witness. Something in the way she would blend and take every shape Millianna wanted, like fresh clay in the hands of a sculptor.

"I'm almost finished," she whispered in Kagura's ear and had the pleasure of seeing her skin sprout with goose bumps.

The woman was kneeling on the floor over an old blanket; her hands tightly bound behind her back, her chest constricted by ropes, and now Millianna was working on her legs. Soon, she wouldn't be able to move a single muscle in her body.

These were Millianna's special magic-depriving ropes. Wherever the rope grazed Kagura's skin it would drain the strength from her bones, leaving her weak and soft. Millianna could see the way she was affected. Small puffs of breath came out through her parted lips and her eyes were unfocused, pupils blown wide. Her body had been tense when Millianna had first started bounding her, but oh so slowly, bit by bit, the muscles had gave way under the pressure of the ropes.

Even though it broke the rules, Kagura moaned, "Millianna... hurry..."

She should punish her for that, but Kagura had sounded so deliciously helpless...

"You are impatient today," Millianna scolded. "Maybe I should let you needy, just to teach you a lesson."

Kagura whimpered, her eyebrows going down with a wince.

"Please..."

Ah, but how could Millianna resist such a sweet plead?

With one last pull on the ropes on her knees, Millianna was done. Kagura flexed, adjusting to her new position, and her chiselled abs flexed with her. _Oh._ Millianna's tongue licked her lips with appreciation. Kagura was so hot she rose the temperature of the room herself, Millianna thought.

Kagura let out a loud gasp when Millianna manhandled her around to face the mirror on their wall. She grabbed her by the knots in her wrists, making her shoulders pull. Logic dictated that Kagura should be whining in pain and yet she moaned in pleasure, the little masochist, pleasing a beast hidden deep within Millianna.

"Look at yourself," she purred, her lips caressing Kagura's lobe as she spoke. "You are so beautiful. The way the rope hugs your belly… it frames so well against your navel. And the way it travels up, embracing your chest, your neck… Kagura-san, you look like a work of art."

The words had the effect she wanted. Kagura whined, closed her eyes and her teeth bit into her plump lips. Millianna didn't stop, though. No, these reactions were too good to just let them be.

"...And your cheeks, so red. That open mouth of yours, so tantalizing. Kagura-san, I swear, I want to leave bite marks all over your body." She strolled her fingers over the parted open, glistening lips. Kagura, the sly little vixen, sucked one of them into her mouth like her life depended on it. Millianna grinned, pleased by her lover's eagerness before removing her fingers sadistically. "You are so wrecked already, Kagura-san, and I still haven't done anything to you~."

"Yes, you have." A pleading sob managed to break out before Kagura realized of what she had done and clamped her mouth shut.

One brown eyebrow quirked up. _Interesting._

"Oh? What was that?"

Kagura's lips were sealed, eyes casted down. She was always so bashful when completely bounded. Truly a refreshing change from the woman that would boss everyone around without batting an eyelash.

Pity the shyness wouldn't do.

Quick with feline reflexes, Millianna's hand tangled in her little mouse's hair and pulled backwards, _hard_. Kagura's cry turned into a moan faster than it should have but then again, there was nothing to be ashamed of here. In Millianna's humble opinion, broken-by-pleasure Kagura was the best Kagura.

"I asked you a question," she said without raising her voice.

"I-ah…"

"What is it that I do to you? Tell me. Tell me how I make you feel."

"Ahh, Millianna, p-please…"

Millianna's other hand had slithered around Kagura's body. It brushed over her chest and fluttered over smooth belly skin, resting just above where Kagura needed it the most. Millianna tutted.

"Oh my, Kagura-san. You just keep insisting in disobeying me, don't you?"

Kagura closed her eyes tight, lower lip suffering between her teeth. But no words came out. Hm, it seemed she wanted to play difficult tonight.

Strikingly fast, Millianna's hand –the one that wasn't tangled in black hair– made its way upwards to tug on an unprepared nipple. Kagura's eyes shot open.

"Ah!"

"Tell me." Millianna's voice was honey as her hand squeezed the wonderfully turgid breast. Her mouth landed on Kagura's pulse and gifted it the sweetest of kisses, with just a small hint of a tongue. She repeated the process, making her way down the milky neck in a wet path. Oh yes, Kagura craved pain, but it was the soothing caresses after the storm that undid her completely. It took the woman less than a second to break.

"It- it's your voice," she stammered. "It's your voice and your skin a-and your hands and,-and the way you speak to me _._ It's _you_. I can't resist you _._ "

Millianna blinked, cat-like pupils blown wide with surprise. Well, file that on the list of things that will make Millianna totally melt with love.

 _Okay,_ she thought, _keep it cool girl. There's a gorgeous woman bound and on her knees for you, and she expects you to act like a good femdom. Stash the cheesy and absolutely adorable comments for the aftercare._

Millianna's fist eased out of the auburn hair and Kagura breathed out with the release.

"You are wearing the blindfold today," she said before planting a loving kiss on her cheek. "Are you okay with it? Answer verbally."

A moment passed before Kagura could answer, voice hoarse.

"Yes, I am."

"Great, then." Millianna quieted down the little demon that was jumping with joy inside of her. They had discussed the blindfold before, but had never used it yet. Millianna was eager to try it out. But first… "What do you say if things get too overwhelming?"

"Millianna, it's just a blindfold-"

"Kagura-san." Millianna tone left room for no arguments.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

" _Kittens_ to slow down. _Swords_ to stop everything. _Magic_ to go ahead."

"Good girl." Millianna pecked her cheek. Kagura blushed; if it was because of the kiss or the praise, Millianna wasn't sure.

A piece of silk appeared in her hand and went to tie itself around Kagura's head. Kagura swallowed, her throat bobbing at the lack of sight. Just to mess with her, Millianna nipped at her shoulder, making her gasp with surprise. Oh, this was going to be so fun.

"I'll be right back," she whispered before standing up and leaving her.

Kagura was panting already, and Millianna hadn't even started. But it was okay. Cats liked to play with their prey before devouring them.

* * *

Kagura was left alone in the dark, hanging. The warrior inside of her snapped into alert, trying to pick up any noise that might indicate the movements of her girlfriend around the bedroom. The cat-girl moved silently though, her feet too graceful to make any sound. Kagura forced herself to calm down.

Her mouth had been dry for a while, even though she had drank plenty of water before they started. Her articulations ached but the pain was good. It left her on a kind of tension unlike the stress she suffered every day. Like a spring pulled too tight, Kagura was just waiting for the moment she would be able to jump free.

She struggled to get air inside of her lungs, even though the ropes around her chest were nowhere too tight to constrict her breathing. She wondered if maybe she was suffocating. The edges of her vision had been just a tiny bit blurry before the blindfold had cloaked everything in darkness. That might be a sign of suffocation, right? Kagura would worry if it didn't felt so good. She was floating even as she felt her knees pressing against the wooden floor. She could stay like this forever.

It startled her when hands travelled down her arms, up her belly, grabbed her neck with surprising tenderness. A nose buried in her hair, nuzzling and humming with delight.

"Beautiful, so beautiful, Kagura-san."

Ah, those words, the softest caress to her heart. Millianna would repeat them over and over again. At first, Kagura had feared they might wear with use but Millianna would utter them with so much tenderness every time, they never grew old.

"Don't fall asleep on me. We haven't even started yet."

Even though it was supposed to be scolding, Kagura could hear the playfulness in Millianna's tone.

It was the calm before the storm.

Kagura _felt it_ when Millianna turned back into her more dominant, sadistic persona. Her voice morphed from the one that could ramble to no end about cute cats to one that Kagura found impossible to resist. Ugh, Millianna knew her weakness. She just needed to speak a couple of words in that sexy voice of hers and Kagura would be undoing herself for her. Not that she minded, that is.

"Bend over."

Short and sharp. Kagura swallowed, and honestly _tried_ , but her strength had abandoned the building long ago.

Eyes still unable to see, she could perfectly hear the way Millianna sighed with mocking disappointment. "Ahh, so helpless right now, aren't you? Pathetic. Guess I'll have to do the work for you."

…And the insults shouldn't have turned her on so much but gosh, they _did_. Millianna took her by her wrists and pull upwards, until her forehead touched the floor. Kagura's bones cracked with the awkward angle as her spine arched inwards and her ass rose in the air.

"Hmm." Kagura was blind and bound, deprived from her magic and yet she could almost see the way Millianna examined her behind. "Such a wonderful view."

Soft finger pads caressed up her folds; Kagura gasped out a moan, for she wasn't expecting it. The hand stopped by her ass cheek before drawing away and coming back in a resounding slap. Kagura yelped.

"You gave me problems today. I wonder how I should punish you… simply spanking you wouldn't be enough, would it?"

Millianna's voice was lost in Kagura's mind. She was so gone, she could feel herself dripping, she needed some sort of friction, _anything_ would do the trick right now, she was so desperate…

A warm, round and slippery wet object parted her inner lips open. It caressed up and down until suddenly it _vibrated_. What came out of Kagura's mouth wasn't a moan, it was utter, loud garbage.

"I always love the reactions I can pull from you," Millianna mumbled, probably to herself since Kagura was too out of it to hear her.

The love egg slipped inside with ease. Millianna's fingers were long and slim and slender and honest to god, Kagura believed they were made to fuck into her pussy. Like they were doing right now, bless them.

Two of those wonderful things slipped inside together with the love egg and purposefully caressed her walls as they accommodate the toy inside. The vibrations doubled, and Kagura felt like she could cry.

"Ugh, Kagura-san, you are so smooth inside. Like velvet."

Kagura whimpered. Millianna's other hand pressed her back, squishing her boobs against the floor. Kagura, completely bound, unable to move, couldn't do nothing else but _feel_. 'Intense' couldn't even begin to describe it.

And suddenly everything stopped.

The vibrations died at once and the fingers abandoned her.

"What-"

A slap, this time a _strong_ one, smacked her ass cheek.

"Ah, yes. _This_ is good punishment."

Another smack and Kagura yelped, frustrated tears threatening to escape her blind eyes.

"Ah," Kagura gasped. "M-millianna-"

 _Smack!_

"I don't think I allowed you to speak."

Kagura's whine died in her throat. Millianna caressed the tender skin she had just slapped and it felt like a drop of fresh water blessing a dessert. "What's your safeword?"

Kagura needed a moment to process her words.

"M-magic."

"Great." Another cruel smack drowned her chuckles. "You have been so bad today. You disobeyed me _twice_. And you are still talking even though you know you mustn't. I should have gagged you. Maybe that would teach you not to speak out of place."

This time, the slap came to her other cheek. Kagura was sure her ass was patterned with handprints. The masochist inside of her jumped with glee.

"You are such a bossy bitch. Always ordering around, so stoic and untouchable. Guess what, right now you are _my_ bitch and you will do as I say. Say it!" Her words culminated with two ringing slaps.

"I'm your bitch!" Kagura pleaded. Yes, she was so hopeless right now, so tiny, so insignificant. Everything was Millianna, Millianna in her ears, her skin, her heart, her soul…

The harsh words and cruel slaps thawed into tender rubs.

"You aren't my bitch. You are my beloved pet. You are the one I love the most, Kagura-san."

And then Kagura felt her bend over her back to place kisses all along her shoulder blades. Her hands trailed paths on her sides, her mouth followed the line of her spine, kissing, licking, _worshipping_ every patch of skin available.

"…love you, I love you, I love you so much Kagura-san. My beloved pet. So good to me, you are always so good."

If the wetness that escaped Kagura's eye was a tear, her pride would never allow her to admit it.

"I… I love you too," she whispered, almost inaudible.

Millianna smiled against her rump and kissed the sore skin there. She asked, sweet, "Does my little pet want to redeem herself for her misbehavior?"

"Yes," she answered fervently.

"Good."

Millianna's presence left her, but Kagura stayed calm. She would come back. Millianna always came back. They belonged together, after all. Immobile, she waited until hands touched her shoulders. Millianna had kneeled in front of her, Kagura realized. Those assertive hands went to her hair and unknotted the blindfold, before helping her into a sitting position again.

"Millianna? Why did you remove the blindfold?"

"I wanted to see your eyes," she said, a hand on her cheek in a surprisingly loving gesture. She chuckled. "They look so cute, all big and watery like that."

Kagura scowled and pouted. Millianna giggled.

"Come on! I said you were cute!"

"Cute is not what I expect to be called in the bedroom, Millianna."

"Oh, come on. You _are_ sexy as fuck," she said, eyeing her up and down with appreciation. And then, a big grin splinted her face. "But you are also really cute. And pretty."

Kagura wanted to argue but the warmth that spread inside her chest prevented her from doing it.

Millianna kissed her lips, deep and unhurried, the kind of kiss that makes your toes curl and your stomach fill of butterflies. Millianna tilted her head aside with her hand, and for the first time since the scene had started, Kagura lamented that her hands were bound. She wanted to knot her own fingers in Millianna's unruly locks. Her crotch still desperately demanded attention, but she pushed the thought aside. This kiss was worth the wait.

When Millianna finally parted, her eyes had turned dangerously dark. Suddenly, the hand that had been tilting her head pushed her down to floor level again.

"Want any more pleasure? Gonna have to earn it." Her legs parted to reveal her deliciously wet core. Kagura didn't need to be told twice. She was a good pet, and she would please her owner, but she still took her time. Her own neediness left aside, Kagura _loved_ to see Millianna lose control too, and knew exactly how to achieve it.

She peppered kiss after deliberate kiss over her folds, mouth parted, lips lazy, the slightest flicker of a tongue barely grazing. Millianna hummed with appreciation. Her nose nuzzled as her mouth circled around, never quite reaching the place where Millianna needed her to be. Oh so gently, her tongue flickered out and traced the lines of Millianna's inner lips.

The hand in her hair tightened. Their eyes met.

"Don't tease." Millianna commanded.

And her voice was so low and her eyes so sinful, a weaker woman might have obeyed immediately. Hell, Kagura would probably have obeyed immediately too, but she was in a mission, and she would do anything to see Millianna unfold herself.

She started again, slow and leisurely, until she heard a disapproving noise coming from Millianna.

"This won't do."

A splitting lightening borned inside of her stopped her attempts. Kagura jolted, shoulders shaking hard, and it took a couple of second to her shocked brain to process what the hell had happened. Her trembling gaze looked up to Millianna's smug face, and trailed down her slender arm until it found her hand, innocently pressing the love egg's control. The toy was vibrating on the highest setting, it had to be. It pressed just right inside her walls, stimulating so much at once, it was unbearable. Kagura screamed and trashed against her ropes, she was burning up, it was too much, so much, so much…

And then everything stopped again. Kagura could have honestly cried.

Damn her. Damn her damn her damn her-

"If you want that little thing you've got inside of you to keep moving, you better stop teasing."

Millianna, that infuriatingly sexy kitten.

Kagura didn't like to lose, but she liked orgasm denial even less and Millianna was _so_ capable of leaving her like this. It wouldn't be the first time. The fucker got a kick out of seeing her desperate.

So with the very real threat hanging just above her head, Kagura got to work, pouring her whole soul in it. Her tongue dug and danced up and down, lips latched, teeth nipped just delicately enough. Her whole body was trained, full of untiring stamina, and her mouth wasn't the exception. In fact, Kagura prided herself of being very good at eating pussy and soon, it gave fruits.

Millianna's unrestrained whimper sounded high over her. The hand in her hair tightened, not as punishment but as encouragement for more. Kagura risked a glance upward and oooh, who was the smug one now? Millianna's eyes were shut close, brows creased, lips suffering under her teeth. Her lover had lost herself to pleasure, and something inside Kagura delighted with the rightness of it.

That was when the egg started vibrating again.

Her work staggered for a moment, but it was only a low setting.

"Keep like this and you will be rewarded," Millianna said among pants.

Kagura hadn't needed any encouragement but life had taught her to be grateful for every unexpected gift. Her tongue went back to work, forces renewed, focused on getting Millianna come as hard as she could. Slowly but steadily, the vibrations inside of her increased at the same pace Millianna's sobs did.

"T-that's right- just like th- _at…_ "

Millianna blushed in such a cute way, sweat covering all of her body. One last bit in her clit and that was it. Millianna came, silent and choked and beautiful. Kagura kept licking throughout it, until the hand in her hair pushed her a bit aside.

"Good girl," Millianna whispered, breathless. "You are such a good girl, Kagura-san."

The praise caressed Kagura's soul.

"I believe it is now your turn." Millianna stood up and walked behind her. "Yes, you were so good. You earned this, Kagura-san. I hope you enjoy it."

The vibrations increased and suddenly fingers were playing inside of her and a tongue teased at her core and with all her body bound and no current work to do, Kagura couldn't do nothing more than _feel_ and hey, she had been on edge all night so it wasn't her fault if she didn't last more than two seconds. The orgasm hit hard, so hard, it was like her whole being was fraying, nothing more left than ropes and pleasure and Millianna.

Once it passed, Kagura was left floating, her body like a feather.

A hand caressed her back. It untied the knots by her wrists, her forearms and arms. Kagura registered them, but they were far away, on another realm entirely. They kept working on her chest and as the ropes fell away and everything that had once been tight now could expand freely, it brought a whole new level of relaxation. Bones lose on their sockets; arteries and veins now finally able to breathe.

Her moan was almost non-existent but Millianna still caught it though, with her sharp feline ears.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Kagura couldn't answer. Millianna hummed, satisfied with her girlfriend's completely bliss out state.

"You were perfect, you know that? You always are."

Another caress. A small tear escaped her eye but Millianna didn't comment on it.

The ropes were finally out and Kagura's muscles felt like jelly.

"Okay, I'm going to straighten you up now. We need to get you to the bed."

The hands, those wonderfully silky hands pushed her shoulders upwards. Kagura let herself be pushed up and noticed idly that a small puddle of spit had been left behind. Had she drooled at some point? She must have been too out of it if she didn't notice.

She landed on a strong, albeit fluffy chest. Millianna's chest, her safe place.

"Kagura-san, are any of your limbs hurting?"

Kagura swallowed, her voice hoarse.

"N-no. No, everything is fine. Only my legs are cramping a bit."

"Okay. Let's get you to the bed."

Millianna helped her stand, supporting most of the weight for her, and conducted her to the bed. The pillows were so amazingly downy; Kagura could have fallen asleep as soon as her head hit them. Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately- Millianna wasn't going to let her rest so soon.

"Come on, Kagura-san, I need you to drink this water."

"Ugh, the full glass?"

"The full glass. You know the rules."

Kagura knew, but she wanted to sleep. Still, she was a good sub, so she obeyed the orders of her dom.

In the mean time, Millianna grabbed her feet and started to rub her ankles and sore spots. If magic ever vanished from Earthland and they were forced to find another job, Millianna should definitely become a masseuse because she was so freaking good at it.

"You are so good to me," Kagura mumbled.

"I just really love pampering you." Millianna smiled at her with fondness.

"Hm." Kagura averted her gaze, trying to hide her blush. She left the glass on the bedside table and lied down.

"Sleep." It wasn't a command; at least not like the ones she had been given before. This one came wrapped with affection, a gift left in her hands.

Kagura was obeying before thinking too much about it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** My tumblr username is OlieGoldenWolf. Drop buy and we can fangirl about Milliagura together! Oh, also, if you got to this point of the fic and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a review. They are my life source!


End file.
